In the field of joining connections, the usage of rivets, especially of semi-hollow rivets, is widely distributed. Therein, a rivet is set or placed in at least two components which are arranged one above the other. Both components support themselves against the die arranged opposite to the joining location, wherein the die in cooperation with the components to be connected and the rivet forms a closing head of the joining connection during the setting process.
In the automotive industry, for example, more and more components consisting of different materials are connected with each other. While the structure component consists of metal, the above lying top-layer uses a soft metal, as for example aluminum, or a plastic as material. The used plastics have a widespread range similar to the underlying structure component. These plastics are not reinforced, or they have fibers or fabric layers which are incorporated into a plastic matrix for their reinforcement.
Based on the different deformation behavior of materials having different characteristics in the top-layer and in the structure component, as for example plastic in the top-layer and metal in the structure component, disadvantages result when producing or creating a rivet connection between such a top-layer and the structure component. This has especially to be ascribed to the different deformation behavior of the two materials. As the plastic is deformed during entry of the rivet such that the reinforcing fibers are released from the plastic matrix or gaps are formed in the created connection between the top-layer and the structural component, the known joining connections do not ensure the quality requirements for example in the automotive industry. The above mentioned disadvantages affect the reduction of the strength of the manufacturing and joining connection as well as the durability of the produced joining connection.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a rivet for producing a joining connection with improved characteristics compared to the prior art. Further, the present invention has the object to provide a production method and a joining method for such a rivet.